


Not your usual happy ending

by arcsinx



Series: Not Your Usual Fairytale [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, DJ Otabek Altin, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dynamics, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Model Yuri Plisetsky, Post Mpreg, Sequel, Though It Doesn't Really Count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsinx/pseuds/arcsinx
Summary: "Daddy?"Otabek hums in response. It never takes long for Katya to tire of the games on his cell phone. She'd downloaded all sorts of games into it, from truck races to princess dressing. Otabek had read one chapter and a half of his book though. That was good enough when next to his three-year old daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the series I've been writing. You don't need to have read any of the prequels to understand this, just bear in mind that they have a daughter ([illustrative look-alike here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/de/6d/e0/de6de0e63c5f78bbd8714146dfd85f7f.jpg)) and beware the tags. This is very self-indulgent because Otabek Altin officially rocks those parenting skills. (Also: sex) Hope you like it!

"Daddy?"

Otabek hums in response. It never takes long for Katya to tire of the games on his cell phone. She'd downloaded all sorts of games into it, from truck races to princess dressing. Otabek had read one chapter and a half of his book though. That was good enough when next to his three-year old daughter.

"I want ice cream," Katya says, stretching her small legs to reach the edge of the seat next to him. Otabek's phone drops to the floor with a loud sound. "Oops," she makes, staring at him wide-eyed before bending to get it. 

Otabek resigns himself to maybe dealing with a cracked screen but in reality it's still intact when Katya hands it back to him. "Daddy?" she asks again.

"Katya, you've had ice cream before," Otabek shuts his book.

"But I want chocolate," Katya pouts, slapping his knees. Otabek sighs and looks around. The airport is flooded with people. He'd asked Katya if she was hungry only two minutes ago. And she'd said no. Whatever. Otabek could use something to eat as well, and maybe a newspaper.

"Okay, let's go," he gets up and Katya follows excitedly, taking his hand. He's carrying his own backpack and her Winnie the Pooh bag, which is probably a funny sight for a man his age and height but there were many sacrifices Otabek was willing to make for his daughter. 

He'd missed Katya a hell of a lot. Yuri too, but Yuri was in New York for a fashion event of Lilia's and Katya had stayed with Nikolai in Moscow while Otabek finished his tour. Otabek had insisted she should stay with his family back in Almaty, Damira had too, tiresomely, but Yuri wasn't having it. Otabek can't even blame him fully. Nikolai's health was declining with age and he'd always had a soft spot for his greatgranddaughter. Otabek didn't have the heart to stop him from spending more time with her. 

They spend five minutes in line to get Otabek a sandwich and Katya a hot chocolate. She'd whined, but Otabek had steadfastly refused to get her an ice cream. Nikolai had surely spoiled her rotten during her stay with him and Katya always used any time she spent with Otabek to make him get her stuff Yuri wouldn't let her have. She now pouts up at him to show her indignation and Otabek can feel other people staring. 

People are always so nosy when it came to children. Otabek used to wave it away when Yuri told him that, the sheer amount of advices they unnecessarily paid Yuri when he was pregnant was a little bit frightening but Otabek always thought they were trying to be nice. Nowadays he thinks differently. If his daughter is already high on sugar and Otabek denies her an ice cream he suddenly becomes a terrible father to the eyes of the half a dozen people waiting in line for overpriced coffee. 

As usual, Katya settles down after a while, seemingly forgotten Otabek had hurt her feelings and sipping her hot chocolate while turning her head from side to side as they walk. 

"Look, daddy," she shrieks, pulling on his arm excitedly.

Otabek's pilot has informed him his jet is already waiting at the landing strip. Otabek gets their stuff and hums to Katya.

"It's mama," Katya says, and Otabek looks up. 

Yuri's face is indeed plastered to a giant window shop of a big makeup brand he'd signed with months ago, his eyes perfectly lined and staring down at them as though he can _see_ them. That's what's always irresistible about Yuri, in Otabek's opinion. His eyes are striking. He was a terrific model in all aspects of the business but the eyes were remarkable. Otabek's heart actually tugs. "Yes, it's mama," he smiles.

 

-

 

In reality Otabek's tour hadn't been big, he'd only done Oceania and East Asia before stopping by at Moscow for a small, private gig and picking Katya up. That doesn't mean he isn't tired though. He'd done longer tours before but it always pained him to leave Katya and Yuri for too long. He and his agent had prefered to break it out in short pieces to allow him time in between with Yuri and their daughter in Almaty. But Yuri traveled as much as him nowadays. When Katya didn't stay in with her grandparents she went along with one of them, usually Yuri because Otabek couldn't take her to international festivals. It wasn't what he'd always dreamed of. In some way, they never settled down. But Otabek loved his career and knew he'd eventually have to take some time to go places if he wanted to keep it up. 

Katya doesn't seem to mind. She gets terribly tired afterwards but she gets to meet new people and do new things she hadn't before. Like now, in Otabek's jet, she sits on his lap and tries to learn how he composes, carefully pressing the keys to his keyboard and watching in amazement as a beat resounds. In some way it's just like any other game and after some time she tires of it, jumping off his lap and taking the seat next to his.

"Aren't you tired, baby?" Otabek asks, eyes fixed on his screen. He pushes his reading glasses up his nose and glances at Katya, who has folded her legs up into the seat and is staring out the window. Katya shakes her head.

"Daddy," she calls suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Can we have kitten?" 

Otabek grins. Yuri's cat, though now old, was Katya and Nikolai's sweetheart. Otabek had never been avert to cats exactly. But he'd tried to avoid getting one while Yuri was pregnant and then Katya was born and it seemed they already had too much to deal with. But Yuri loves cats. Maybe it was time he got him one.

"We'll see."

Katya gasps, surprised he didn't deny it. "Really, really, really? I want it white, but mama chooses. Daddy," she whines suddenly, laying her head on Otabek's shoulder and her short arms around his neck, "I miss mama!" she kicks her seat.

"Katya," Otabek puts his things away, "I miss mama too but we'll see mama when we get home."

"When?"

It was a four hour flight. Usually his pilot could shorten it to three and a half if Otabek asked him to, but despite having told Katya Yuri would already be home in reality Yuri would probably arrive at night when they would be there at noon. Katya will flop down on her bed as soon as they get there, but Otabek doesn't want to let her down. She gets truly impatient during flights. They're already two hours in and she's fidgeting.

"In a little while, baby."

Katya purses her lips and twists her nose, the mirror image of Yuri when he doesn't get his way. When a baby she looked a whole lot like Otabek, but now her face features remind him of Yuri more than anything. Her hair is dark like his, though not completely black, but dark brown and falling all the way down to her waist in fuzzy waves. He and Yuri have the hardest time combing it down but Katya insists she likes it long - her mother's influence, of course. The shape of her face though is all Yuri's, thin and delicate like her nose, perky and small. Her eyes on the other hand, are Otabek's, down to the shape and color, matching the same contour of his lips, mirrored into hers in feminine undertones. 

"Stop," Katya bats his cheek away when Otabek spends too much time staring at her. That is one of her favorite words.

"Oh, now I can't look at you, princess Katya?" Otabek teases, holding her back as she tries to push him away. She giggles, staring at him with her small-teethed smile. "Why is that, hn?" Otabek grabs her by the waist and proceeds to tickle her tummy. Katya shrieks and kicks her short legs.

"Stop," she's saying in between bursts of laughter, "Stop, daddy."

Otabek lets her go after a minute. She'd once peed when he insisted too much, right on his and Yuri's mattress in Almaty. Yuri had given him a severe reprimand while Katya laughed in delight in the background. 

Otabek goes back to his computer until Katya stretches her leg right over his keyboard. "Daddy," she calls again. That's one of the reasons Otabek used his private jet for this stuff. It was way better for touring, of course, no one used comercial flights for that. But Katya is a kid, she asks a lot of questions and still cries and whines and wants to run up and down the aisle, which people find annoying. Otabek can't even blame them. When he took comercial flights himself he prayed to Allah there would be no babies or children in it. 

"What is it, Katya?" Otabek continues working. 

"Can I have ice cream when we get home?"

 

-

 

"Oh, thank god!" his mother exclaims down the phone line. Otabek was still taking his and Katya's baggage up the elevator when she called. Almaty is the same, slightly sunny but with gentle, cold breezes every once in a while. "And Yuri? Still working? What an insult, leaving my granddaughter in Moscow when I could've watched her myself here! She'll start school soon, she shouldn't have traveled that much."

Otabek does his best to not let her hear his sigh. "I missed you too, mom."

"Oh, darling," Damira coos. "Where's Katya? I want to talk to her."

Otabek hands his phone to Katya, who is blinking tiredly against the wall and fighting to stay upright. "Grandma," Otabek whispers, "do you want to speak with her?"

Katya nods and reaches for the phone. The elevator's door whoosh open and Otabek pulls their baggage out. Katya walks ahead and speaks to her grandmother in low tones while Otabek carries their stuff and searches for the keys.

The apartment looks the same, the air smells funny though, kept locked inside for too long. Otabek opens the windows first and foremost, watching out of the corner of his eye Katya slumping down the sofa. She hands him his phone when he passes, curling up into herself and already starting to doze off. Yuri would bite Otabek's head off if he knew he'd let her sleep on the sofa after coming back from the airport without bathing first. He was strict with those things. 

"Hey, mom," Otabek answers.

"When is Yuri arriving? I want to speak with him," Damira says tightly into the phone.

Otabek sighs, and this time doesn't hide it. "Yuri is coming from New York. He'll get here at night."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, mom. He talked to me before he boarded his plane." Damira hums. It's clear she's looking for something else to say. 

"I'll be there tomorrow to see Katya. Or you could bring her here too, it wouldn't hurt me and your father to get a visit, you know. Aisha's been pestering me lately. She wants to take up ballet. Thanks to your husband, I believe. When did he come up with that? Ballet!"

"Right," Otabek takes his baggage to his room and Katya's bags to hers. It's the one in front of their bedroom, the walls covered in small, child-friendly animals wallpaper, her bed kept fluffy with colorful covers and stuffed animals. 

After a few more minutes complaining about Yuri Damira hangs up. Otabek looks around lostly. Yuri's absence inside the apartment makes him feel strange, an alarm setting off in his mind in warning that something is wrong. 

Otabek picks Katya up from the sofa, she moves and clings to his hand - she used to do that to his thumb when she was a baby but now that she's grown it got too small for her to hold onto. Otabek sets her on her bed, opening the windows to let the soft breeze in and tucking her in. She reaches for his face when Otabek lays a kiss to her forehead. 

"I want mama," she whispers, eyes firmly shut.

"I want mama too, darling."

 

-

 

Katya wakes up for dinner, the sound of her small feet pattering around enough to alert Otabek in the living room, where he's lying on the couch reading with the news report in a low volume in front of him. Katya jumps right on his stomach, not caring that he doubles over and repproaches her. 

"When is mama coming?" she asks with a pout.

Otabek recovers from the blow of his three-year old daughter landing on his belly and folds his reading glasses away. "He'll be home during the night. What do you want for dinner?"

Katya opens her mouth to protest, but she's easily dodged and takes the time to think about what she'd like to have. "Ice cream," she finally says.

Otabek stares at her for a minute. "No," he says, and lifts her off his lap to head to the kitchen.

"Daddy," Katya whines and runs after him. "I want ice cream. You promised."

"I didn't promise," Otabek really hadn't, "I said I would think about it."

Katya purses her lips and twists her nose, closing her hands in fists beside her. She gave a high-pitched whimper that always got to Otabek's nerves and stomped her feet before deciding the sight of him was too much and heading back to living room loudly.

Otabek lets her fume for a while, grabbing all the ingredients he would need for a soup. He used to be better at this but he didn't want to make anything complicated now. He was too tired and worn-out. He wasn't against asking for takeout in these situations but he didn't want to feed his small kid too much grease. Not on top of all the Yuri-disapproves things he'd already let her do. 

Otabek checks his phone while it cooks but aside from a few emails from his agent there's nothing new. He separates some of the soup once it's ready and puts it in the blender for Katya. She isn't the biggest fan of vegetables though Yuri has been trying to make her mind up but as long as she doesn't see it she eats it without complaining. Otabek put the rest on a plate for him and takes it to the living room.

"Katya, dinner's ready," he announces, handing her the small plate he'd made her, the soup blended and homogeneous. She pouts and turns away from him. Otabek sighs and puts it on the table, taking the seat beside her on the sofa and not sparing on the olive oil for his soup. He eats calmly, watching the news and glancing at Katya, who has her arms crossed now and glares at him whenever she catches him looking. "Are you sure you're not eating it?" he asks.

Katya shakes her head.

"Pity," he shrugs, "I was gonna get you ice cream if you did."

Katya tenses, flicking her eyes to the soup. She eyes Otabek suspiciously and inches closer. Otabek pretends not to see it when she starts eating, pausedly, but eating all the same. She gives him these looks as if challenging him to say something but also filled with hope that he won't change his mind now. Otabek smiles.

 

-

 

They walk to the ice cream parlor a few blocks down the apartment. Katya talks to him all the way, asking why they have to buy ice cream and not make it at home. The ice cream vendor already knows them and smiles when they open the door.

"You're back?" she beams at Otabek. Yuri hates coming here, he insists she hits on Otabek. Last time they'd been here he'd crossed his arms and stared her down all the while Otabek made their purchase. The girl hadn't seemed to mind though. "I saw you on TV. You were in Australia, right?" she continues. Otabek smiles politely and nods. Even though Yuri isn't here Otabek can feel the burn of his disapproving gaze on his neck, can imagine the tilt of his head and the rising eyebrow he always pays Otabek whenever he thinks someone that is hitting on him directs him a question. "How are doing, sweetie?" she asks Katya over the counter. 

"Good," Katya responds happily. 

"I see. So, two chocolates?"

 

-

 

They sit at the plastic chairs inside, Katya's face smeared with chocolate cream, her eyes focused on the ice cream as she devours it. Otabek eats his with a small green spoon, lapidating it into a square tower at the center. Yuri goes absolutely ballistic when he does that, often burying his own spoon into Otabek's ice cream to destroy it. He then calls him a whiny pussy afterwards though never in Katya's presence.

"Daddy," Katya speaks up, "when will we get the kitten?"

"Soon," Otabek brushes her away.

Katya squints at him suspiciously. "Can we have two? One for me and one for mama?"

Otabek eyes the bottom of his plastic cup. "Don't you want a fish? Fishes are nice. I had one when I was a kid."

Katya considers it, munching on her plastic pink spoon until Otabek tells her not to do that. She scoops more ice cream and shoves it into her mouth and then realizes Otabek has been meaning to trap her. "No," she exclaims. Some patrons look their way, "I want a cat. You promised."

Otabek grins. "I didn't promise. I said we would see."

Katya looks as though she's about to start wailing, so Otabek quickly appeases her. "Okay, okay. Wait until your mother comes back and ask him." Katya still looks unsure, but her ice cream starts to melt and she finishes it off, spilling some of the chocolate liquid into her yellow elephant shirt and on her pants. It sticks to her cheeks and also a bit on her hair. She looks like a mess. 

Otabek can't stop laughing. Katya giggles and licks her fingers off, beaming excitedly when Otabek snaps a picture of her and sends it to Yuri. He knows he's in for having his dick cut but he can't away the fun of it. Katya had had ice cream, which Yuri doesn't approve of, stained her clothes, which Yuri hates, Otabek hadn't combed her hair, which Yuri always gives him shit for and they'd gone to the parlor with the vendor that hits on Otabek. Priceless.

In the end Otabek has to gather up as many napkins from the dispenser as it is polite to clean Katya off. The vendor girl steps up to give him more and Otabek thanks her, kneeling next to Katya to dab at her pants. 

"You're a really great father," she tells him, eyes sparkling. Okay, maybe she had a bit of a thing for him. Otabek noticed women and some male omegas looked at him differently when he was with Katya. It was biological probably, he took good care of his children and that was attractive in some level. He nods shyly in response and thanks her before leaving.

Otabek carries Katya all the way back to the apartment. She'd slept through most of the afternoon but is still tired. Her hair spills over Otabek's shoulder and she leans her sugar-sticky cheek to the collar of his shirt. 

He helps her bathe and washes her hair. It's full of knots that he has to comb away before blow drying it. Katya's head nods as she valiantly tries to keep awake. She smells like cotton candy by the time he's done, the same fragrance of her shampoo and the lotion Yuri had brought her from Paris. Otabek dresses her in her giraffe pajamas and she snuggles up into her pillow. 

"When will mama get here?" she asks sleepily.

Otabek doesn't have to answer her. She's already fallen asleep.

 

-

 

Otabek isn't a light sleeper. But when he hears sounds coming from the apartment he wakes up. Maybe it's instinct. He's alone with his daughter so there shouldn't be any other noises when they're both sleeping. But there's a soft thumping coming from far away, and then a hissed out curse. "Fuck," followed by a louder thump. 

Yuri.

Otabek gets up in his sweatpants. He blinks to clear his eyes of the sleepy fog and heads to the source of sound. The living room is completely dark, but Otabek can make out a silhouette. "Yura?" he asks, scratching at his hip.

"Shit, Beka, sorry," Yuri switches on the tablelamp. He looks tired, his face pale and clean of any makeup, hair up in a careless bun. He's wearing a dark, big trenchcoat that he swims inside. He's leaning against the sofa's armrest, having difficulty to toe off his high-heeled boots. 

"Hey," Otabek leans to kiss him. Yuri pulls on his boot and sighs victoriously when it drops to the floor. 

"Shit, Katya," he says, looking widely around. "Is she asleep?"

Otabek nods. "How are you?"

"Tired as fuck," Yuri responds, bypassing him to head into the hallway in his stockinged feet. He pads into Katya's bedroom on light feet, inching closer to her bed to sit at the edge. Yuri finds the top of her head tucked out of the duvet and kisses the crown of dark hair. 

"Mama," Katya mumbles, moving sluggishly to twine her arms around Yuri's neck, "mama," she says, louder this time. 

"Yes, darling, mama's here," Yuri hugs her in the dark, "Okay? Go back to sleep."

Katya makes a noise in the back of her throat and clings to him. Yuri chuckles, hugging her tighter and leaving kisses on her cheek. She slumps over Yuri sleepily, and Otabek goes over to extract her from him. She mumbles and lays back down, closing a fist next to her face on the pillow. 

"Will you shower?" Otabek asks, following Yuri back to the living room. He's feeling ignored. He knows Yuri is tired but they could've embraced for more than a second. Yuri nods and looks at him over his shoulder before heading down the hallway. "Can I go with you?" Otabek follows his heels. He's pushing his luck but they don't have to do anything. He's missed Yuri terribly and just wants him to stand still for a while so he can press him to chest. 

"No," Yuri says crisply. Otabek is about to ask if he'd done anything wrong. Did he see Katya's picture? Was he cross with Otabek because of that? "Beka, I need a minute," Yuri sighs, curling a strand of hair behind his ear. He doesn't stare Otabek in the eyes. "Will you wait for me at the living room? We need to talk."

Otabek scratches the back of his head. He isn't scared. He is not. Yuri sometimes isn't full of love to give, even more so when he's tired from long flights and a long time away from his family. This is new though. Otabek shrugs, "Fine."

He sits at the sofa and waits. He can hear the sound of their bathroom shower and imagines Yuri's thin, pale silhouette behind the glass doors. Yuri's baggages are still standing at the hall and Otabek makes himself useful by taking them to the closet for Yuri to sort out later. Coming back from trips means lots of clothes to wash and Otabek whines at the thought of it. They should hire someone to do that. Otabek helps out as much as he can, Yuri does too but house chores are a pain in the ass, even more so with Katya in her age of leaving everything around carelessly. Otabek's lost count of the times he's had the sole of his feet absolutely perfurated by Lego toys. 

The lampshade sheds a golden light over the living room and Otabek goes back to the sofa and rewinds everything he's done in the last months. He'd kept in constant contact with Yuri and Nikolai, who was now better at Skyping than Otabek himself. They'd done what they always did: filled each other up on important facts going around them and sometimes sending love messages. Otabek did it all the time. Yuri did it sparsely but that's what made them so meaningful. Was he sick of Otabek's romance? He'd have said something earlier if that was the case. 

They had phone sex too, maybe twice. For two months that was a low number though, but Yuri kept the flow of nudes constant and Otabek wasn't far behind even if he was way less comfortable with it. Was it his mother? Katya? Nikolai?

The sound of the shower dies down and Otabek pulls one leg up onto the sofa. He feels like he's about to receive grades for an exam. He turns his wedding ring around his finger and bites at the inside of his bottom lip. 

Yuri walks into the living in his long, golden robe. Otabek had forgotten he even owned that. He only ever used it during his gestation with Katya because according to him it was large and hid the way he waddled. His hair hangs around his frame, the tips wet with his shower. Yuri pulls it into a low ponytail as soon as he turns to take the seat beside Otabek.

He rakes his eyes over Otabek and huffs amusedly. "You look as though you'll have a fucking heart attack," Yuri tells him. Yuri smells divine, like some exotic fruit, the fragance swimming around him, clinging to his soft, pale skin.

Otabek shrugs. "I get nervous around you," he teases, going with the more passive flow. 

Yuri hums suspiciously. "Yeah? Or have you done something wrong and is afraid I've caught you?" Otabek balks without meaning to. He can't have done anything, unless he's missing something very important. But Yuri laughs, which means he must've pulled a face. "Relax. But I did see Katya's photo. You went to that piece of crap ice cream shop again, didn't you? What did that little twink say? I bet she creamed her panties at the sight of you." 

"She asked for my number," Otabek lies. Yuri thinks he's got himself too much of an upperhand.

Yuri's smile falls off. He turns his head around in some spine-creeping fashion to stare at Otabek. "What the fuck?"

Otabek laughs before he can hold the lie for any longer. Yuri hits him with a pillow and calls him a fucktard. Otabek had missed this _so much_. He creeps his hand into Yuri's waist to pull him closer but Yuri actually grabs him by the wrist to stop him. "So," he says, shoving Otabek's hand away. "The thing I wanted to talk about."

Yuri's seldom done this before. When he's pissed off he avoids Otabek's touch and kicks him in the balls. But Otabek's now lost whatever apprehension he'd had before. Yuri wouldn't have teased him if he was about to scold him for something. 

Yuri stares at his lap, a tinge of pink high on his cheeks. 

"Is it bad news?" Otabek asks carefully.

Yuri frowns lightly, gaze faraway even though he keeps it firm on his lap. "No. It's a surprise."

Otabek patiently waits for Yuri to elaborate. 

"Like," Yuri says, "I was gonna tell you when you were touring. But I think your romance has brushed off on me," Yuri smirks, reaching for both of Otabek's hands and guiding them to his waist. Otabek's eyes shift on his face.Yuri's waist feels normal, but Yuri guides his hands down, to the gentle curve of his lower belly. "Beka, I'm pregnant."

"You've gotta be-" Otabek chuckles. This is for real. "Oh, Yura," he breaks out laughing, pulling Yuri up to his chest. "Yura, my Yura," he can't stop saying, the warmth of Yuri's body, the smell of him seeping into Otabek's every pore. He'd felt like this when Yuri had told him about Katya too, but he'd forgotten how _wonderful_ it could be. He feels on top of the world. 

"Are you happy?" Yuri asks, stretching his neck for Otabek to nuzzle his bite mark. He snorts as soons as he's said that though. "Of course you're. You're like a baby-loving sap," Yuri continues, but his smile is as big as Otabek's. 

Otabek leans to kiss him, setting his hair free in the process, cupping the back of Yuri's head in one of his broad hands to guide the angle. He will never be able to describe this, even as a thousand melodies swim around his head, set off by the powerful feeling of knowing they'll have another baby. He and Yuri. Another wailing baby to wake them up at night and use thousands upon thousands of diapers. Another small person to keep Katya company and fill Otabek's heart with love.

"How long?" Otabek asks in between kisses. Yuri has moved to his lap, his hair cascading around them. Otabek knows how long ago Yuri's heat had been. They'd spent it together before going their separate ways. He thought Yuri was on his birth control though. They did it without a condom because Yuri usually took precautions. He had been planning this all along. A surprise. He knew of Otabek's utmost desire for more children. 

"Two months," Yuri replies hastily, tipping his chin down when Otabek catches him in an open-mouthed kiss. "Lilia found out before-ah," Otabek sucks down the length of his throat, combing insistent hair strands away, "before me," Yuri finishes. 

"Let me see, Yura, come on," Otabek's hands scurry down the fine fabric of Yuri's robe, unknotting the front of it to let his hands span over the bare skin of Yuri's swollen belly. "Holy shit," he looks down. It's not all that big yet. But if Yuri wore any of his skin-tight undershirt again it would be visible. "You said two months? You sure they're not twins?"

Yuri pauses. "Oh, fuck off, Otabek. If they're twins I'm giving your mother one- hey, hold your horses," Yuri pulls the collar of his robe back where Otabek had pushed it down to lap at his shoulder. Otabek smirks predatorily up at him, bucking his hips up once to let Yuri feel the erection he already sported inside his sweatpants. 

"Yeah?" Otabek asks languidly, and rolls his hips up against Yuri's backside.

"It's been literally less than fifty minutes since I came back," Yuri tries to formulate something else to say, but he remembers he's naked underneath his robe, which Otabek takes advantage of to knead at his bare ass.

"Don't you know it already? You pregnant sets me off like a teenager," Otabek mumbles against the skin of his collarbone, sliding his swollen lips down all the way to Yuri's chest, where he circles one nipple with his tongue before pulling at it with his teeth. Yuri's back arches up, digging his knees further into the cushions where he's straddling Otabek. His dick twitches insistently, already glistening at the head and brushing the firm skin of Otabek's stomach. "And these," Otabek says, nipping at the small but already sensitive swell of Yuri's breasts. "Ah, how I missed them," he opens his mouth around one and sucks harshly. Yuri's hole clenches. 

Yuri hastens to shrug his robe all the way off, the thin fabric sliding to Otabek's knees before pooling on the floor. He's still not overly aware of his body but it's mostly due to the early stage of his pregnancy. Yuri feels as though there's a vault that he has to keep protected at all costs laying at the bottom of his belly. Or as though he'd swallowed a watermelon that still hadn't gone down to put it simply. But now he just feels sexy. Because Otabek gets _so_ turned on with it. 

Otabek's fingers are skimming his rim perfunctorily, a thumb occasionally sliding past to rip a strangled moan out of Yuri. Katya is sleeping a few doors down the hallway and Yuri tries to tone it down, shushing Otabek and sliding his sweatpants down to pump his thick erection. Otabek throws his head back and bites his bottom lip, watching with half-lidded eyes as Yuri's slender fingers work him. 

"Missionary, doggy, what do you want?" Otabek asks, earning a slap to the shoulder from Yuri for not using a lower tone of voice. "Wanna ride me?" he asks lower. 

Yuri frowns down at his dick, licking his lips before lying back down on the sofa. Otabek catches on immediately, covering Yuri's body with his and kissing him. Yuri stretches his legs open, scratching down Otabek's back with his manicured nails. 

"Lube?" Otabek asks in between gasps, his fingers going to town in Yuri's hole. 

"Fuck, I don't know," Yuri swings his head around. The armrest digs between his neck and shoulders. "Aren't you wet enough?" Yuri looks down at Otabek's dick, red and angry from waiting too long. Precome slides down the tip and gathers at the top of Yuri's swollen belly. The sight shouldn't turn him on, but it does. "I'll suck you or something," he offers.

"Really?" Otabek pauses to look at him. 

"Your fingers, you asshole," Yuri elaborates. Otabek begins pulling his fingers out of Yuri's ass and Yuri clenches to trap them in. "Not those," he tips his head towards Otabek's other hand, lying over his stomach. 

It's uncomfortable to do this with spit but they've already slid all the way down to Sin Land and Yuri isn't getting up for anything in this world. Otabek enters him in one smooth, deep thrust, pulling his forearm down for Yuri to bite on to muffle their sounds. 

The sofa rattles with them, hitting the wall and the small table along with Otabek's steady rhythm. Yuri preens, tightening his legs around his husband's waist and pulling him down by the neck for a kiss. 

"Come on," Yuri urges as soon as they part, "give it to me, come on, Beka." Otabek must find it very hot because he gives a particular hard thrust that has Yuri almost coming on the spot. The movement almost knocks the lampshade off but Otabek has fast enough reflexes to hold it upright in the right moment. As though fucking on the sofa isn't enough waking up their daughter could prove to be fatal to Yuri's nerves. 

Otabek hisses. "Shit, that was close."

Yuri bats him away. "We can't hold this position," he kneels on the floor, supporting the base of his swollen belly on the sofa, "behind me, come on."

Otabek promptly kneels behind him, mouthing at the nape of his neck and sinking his teeth right when he pushes back inside. "Slow, slow?" he asks Yuri in a fervor, "Slow and good? _Like this?_ " he gives a smooth fuck in, the kind that repeatedly has Yuri crying rivers with how good it feels.

"Gods, yes," Yuri clings to his own hair, gritting his teeth when Otabek builds a rhythm again. "Don't stop, fuck, Beka, don't, like this, deeper, _yes_ ," Yuri's toes curl on the floor.

Otabek's hand spans the small swell of his belly, the other moving to tug at Yuri's cock. Yuri manages to bite his finger to muffle his cry, but his eyes still tear up at the corners when Otabek lodges the head of his dick _right there_ in quick succession. 

Yuri finishes and forces his body back to not get any of his come on the sofa. Otabek hums in satisfaction, biting on Yuri's earlobe and just generally making Yuri tingle in oversensitivity. "Good?" he asks huskily next to his ear. Yuri slumps back against him and nods. 

Otabek regains his rhythm, only now every time he thrusts in he whispers in Yuri's ear. _You'll be a good mom for my babies, won't you?_ , _Yura_ , _you feel so good_ , _so tight_ , _will you make them healthy?_ , _I want two, give me two_. Otabek finishes inside him, his whole body shruddering, plastering himself to Yuri's back.

They gasp and try to gain their breath back. The room falls earily silent around them. When Otabek pulls out Yuri can already feel his come starting to leak down. He gathers himself up and uses his discarded robe to clean the mess on his chest and dab at his inner thighs. Otabek pinches his asscheek on the way back to their bedroom and Yuri swats at his chest playfully. "Watch it, fucker. I'm carrying your baby here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your handkerchiefs. Hope you enjoy!

It's good to be back in Almaty. Almost as good as receiving the news of Yuri's pregnancy. 

Otabek jogs down the pathway and lets his mind wander. 

They'd talked about more children before, Yuri and him, though the topic always seemed to make Yuri's eyebrows twitch unpleasantly. Yuri had given a sort of reticent agreement to which Otabek preferred not to insist for fear of being, after all, denied. 

He isn't a selfish man. He knows about the strain a pregnancy had on one's body, made worse by the fact that Yuri lived out of his, needed to keep his shape for as long as his productive years were set to last. He doesn't want to push his husband into an early retirement though deep down Otabek wishes they had more stability – even more so now with another on the way. They'd gone so long without touching the subject that Otabek had more or less convinced himself that Yuri had deliberately chosen Katya was enough and had kept his silence not to hurt Otabek's feelings. So knowing now what he hadn't known then makes the news, if possible, ten times sweeter. 

This early into the morning there's barely any people in this park, which suits Otabek just fine. Less risk of being run into to pose for a hesitant selfie that no doubt attracts more and more fans. Otabek genuinely likes his fans but sometimes they're a bit too much and a bit too many. He has some very unpleasant memories. 

Otabek nods once to a young woman that crosses ways with him. She blushes and waves back before increasing her pace. Otabek pauses on his run to buy a water bottle from a nearby vendor and downs most of it before making his way back home. 

He spots Yuri's favorite bakery on the way, extravagant and expensive as it is, but Yuri likes what Yuri likes. Otabek feels a little bad for walking in in his sweaty running clothes but the cashier, a young male omega, eyes him appreciatively. 

Otabek pays with the cash that he keeps in his back pocket, trying to avoid the cashier's eyes when he bats his eyelashes. 

"That all?" He asks and Otabek nods, getting his purchase from him. He hopes the guy has spotted Otabek's very obvious wedding ring. 

Otabek turns on his heels and opens the door to exit the store, almost being run into by a little boy. He looks to be a bit older than Katya, and gives Otabek huge eyes while stepping back to his mother, who apologizes and chastises her son for running. 

"It's alright," Otabek gives him a smile. The boy hides behind his mother and Otabek holds the door open to let them through. 

He gets back to the apartment fairly quickly. Given by the silence that still permeates the apartment Yuri and Katya still weren't awake, which suits Otabek just fine. He fries an egg and gets some orange juice from the bottle, arranging everything and moving to the bedroom. 

Yuri is already awake, contrary to what he'd thought, but he's barely moved on the bed, in tiny pink shorts and a gray jumper, which he'd put on before going to bed last night. He's thumbing down his phone screen and glances in surprise at Otabek's form on the doorway. 

"What the hell," he says, abandoning his phone and sitting up on the mattress, tugging a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Otabek chuckles, settling the tray on his legs when Yuri leans against the headboard. "Christ, all of this just because of a baby?" He teases, and Otabek smiles, leaning to kiss him. 

"Morning breath," Yuri mumbles after they break apart, and starts shoving food on his mouth. He pauses when he sees the croissant Otabek'd bought for him. "Oh fuck, is this-" 

"Yes," Otabek nods, sidling up to him and resting his head on Yuri's shoulder. 

Yuri moans around the first bite. "This is delicious," he hums, peppering Otabek's jawline with a dozen little kisses, "thanks, babe." 

Otabek preens, surreptitiously sliding a hand under his jumper to feel his belly there. Something in his chest unravels at the feel of it, like fireworks going off. He rubs at the soft skin, watching Yuri as he takes a long gulp out of his orange juice. 

"Is Katya still asleep?" Yuri asks between bites, turning to the egg now. The yolk is runny, just the way he likes it. 

"Yeah," Otabek says, "it's better if we let her sleep. She must be tired from the flight." 

"Hnn, my little girl," Yuri whines, licking his finger where some of the yolk had fallen. "I miss her so fucking much, gods. Was she all right when you picked her up? And grandpa, how is he?" 

"He seemed fine. Varya has been helping him out a lot," Otabek informs. "He took good care of her though. Must have spoiled her rotten." 

"Hm," Yuri sets the tray aside, shuffling closer to Otabek and settling both hands over his on his belly. "Want to talk to her?" Yuri offers. 

"Her?" Otabek raises an eyebrow, but crouches to rub his lips on the skin. "Why are you so sure it's another girl?" 

"I had a vision," Yuri preens, bunching the hem of his jumper up to give Otabek more room. "I had this dream where we were on top of that big mountain," Yuri points at the mountain that stands out amidst the other ones, visible through their floor to ceiling windows, "I think we were hiking it. You were in front of me, with Katya on your shoulders. Then I heard someone calling me mama, and when I looked back there was this little girl running towards me, in a yellow summer dress." 

Otabek looks up at Yuri, his eyes brimming with tears. "That's beautiful, Yura." 

"She had your eyes," Yuri says softly, running his thumb up and down Otabek's cheekbone, "and my hair." 

"Your hair?" Otabek spans a hand up and down Yuri's belly, the other moving to fiddle with a lock of his blond hair. "She must've been beautiful." 

Yuri opens his mouth to say something else, but then a shrill cry resounds around the apartment. "Mama!" And Katya comes running straight towards them, her feet thudding on the floor, still in her pajamas. 

"My baby!" Yuri spreads his arms and Katya flings herself at him, clinging to his neck as Yuri lies her down on the bed and showers her face with kisses. "My princess, how are you? How have you been, hn? Mama missed you so much, darling, so much." 

Katya giggles, closing her small fists around Yuri's hair. Yuri tickles her belly and Katya squeals, kicking her legs widely at him. 

"Hold on, careful, Katya," Otabek clamps his hands under her arms and pulls her away. 

"It's fine, Beka," Yuri says, and Katya looks at them curiously. 

"You have to be careful with mama now," Otabek says, settling her on his lap. 

Yuri rolls his eyes, "oh, don't start with that again. I'm not invalid." 

Katya has grown quiet, jumping from Otabek's lap to hug Yuri. "Mama, what is wrong?" She asks, voice tiny as she swishes away some hair that had fallen on Yuri's face. 

"Nothing, baby," Yuri sets a kiss on her cheek, turning to appraise Otabek over her shoulder. "But I think me and daddy have to tell you something. Don't we?" 

Otabek nods with a smile, gathering Katya in his arms and leaning on the headboard next to Yuri. Katya looks from one to other widely before curling on Otabek's chest and watching Yuri. 

"Katya, do you know where you came from?" Otabek asks. Yuri glances at him uncertainly. Katya is very curious and maybe starting with that line would lead to other, more embarrassing questions. But Otabek seems to know what he's doing, especially when Katya points at Yuri's belly, now covered with the jumper again. "From mama's belly." 

"Yes," Otabek continues. They'd shown her the pictures of Yuri pregnant some time ago. She'd slid a finger over the slope of his belly on the photographs, as though the texture of it would feel different, as though she couldn't believe it. "So, mama's belly is the place where the babies grow. Right?" 

Katya watches him with round eyes and nods. She isn't so sure about what she is agreeing to, just following Otabek's lead. 

"And now mama has found out," Yuri says, glancing at Otabek and tugging the hem of his jumper up, "that there's a new baby growing in my belly." 

Katya leans closer to him, her eyes fixed on the small stretch of skin that becomes visible. She reaches her hand out, glancing at Yuri and settling her hand on it at his nod. "A baby? Here?" 

"Yes, darling," Yuri nods, "just like you." 

Katya pats his belly, frowning slightly and giving Yuri a confused frown. "But why?" 

Otabek gives him a look. "Because you can have a little brother or a little sister. Wouldn't you like that?" 

Katya watches them, pulling her hand back from Yuri's belly. She frowns and shakes her head. 

"No?" Otabek gives Yuri a worried glance, "a little friend for you, to play with you. Katya," he grabs her when she starts to whimper, standing up from the bed and lifting her up to his chest. Katya curls her hand on the collar of his shirt and starts crying. 

"Beka, just-" Yuri calls out. 

"Leave it, she's just confused," Otabek says over his shoulder, walking away from the room when she cries louder. Yuri doesn't have to hear that. He cradles Katya's head closer to his shoulder and shushes her, leading her to her bedroom and sitting on her mattress. Katya sobs and ruins the front of his shirt with snot, and Otabek leans against the headboard. 

"I don't want new baby, daddy," she says to him, eyes red and nose swollen. 

"Sweetheart," Otabek makes, wiping at her cheeks, "why not?" 

"Because no," Katya makes a face and shakes her head, wrapping her legs around his ribcage. 

They should have put more thought into how they would break the news to her. Now they'd caused her grief over something she wasn't old enough to understand. They couldn't convince her that another baby in their lives wouldn't be prejudicial to her, who'd always had everyone's attention all the time. Her world was about to be changed, and she knew so little of it yet. 

Otabek shuts his eyes and shushes her some more, rocking her back and forth the way he used to when she was a baby, running his hand up and down her back. She calms down after a while, sobs dying down to quiet sniffles. 

"Do you know when we go to the park?" Otabek talks to her. Katya sniffs some more and wipes her running nose on his shirt. "Do you know when you want to play and there's no other baby there to play with you?" 

"But daddy plays with me," Katya mumbles, tilting her head towards his hand when Otabek caresses her scalp rhythmically. 

"Yes, but when daddy is busy daddy can't play with you," Otabek reasons. It's happened more than once when he would take Katya to the park. He would play with her, take her to the slide and push her on the swing but when he needed to take a call or check something in his email she'd stay there by herself. Otabek hated that, his heart ached when he saw her playing by herself. That was one of the reasons why he wanted more children. Having someone always there, someone whom you could always rely on, that was good, that was necessary even. And if they could provide it Otabek didn't see a reason why not make it happen. He knew he could always count on his sisters if he needed, they were his most intimate friends, and they would continue to be forever. 

"When there are other children there, don't you play with them?" Otabek asks. Katya was a fairly friendly child. She wasn't shy when greeting other kids and asking if she could play with them. 

Katya nods her head slowly on his shoulder. "Well, now with another baby you'll always have someone to play with you, to color with you, to travel with you. Hm? Don't you think it'll be good?" 

Save for her chest going up and down with her breaths, Katya doesn't otherwise move. Otabek pulls her from his shoulder gently. She pouts up at him, eyes swollen from crying, nose running. "We can take it to the park with us. You can show it your books, your movies, you can teach it how to color, how to run." Otabek's imagining it too as he speaks. 

"Is it boy or girl?" Katya simply asks, turning the collar of Otabek's shirt in her hands. 

"We don't know yet," Otabek dries the snot running down her nose with his thumb. "But we'll find out. Do you want to go?" 

Katya nods tightly. "I want girl. Boys annoy me." 

Otabek chuckles and leans to kiss her cheek. Katya makes a noise in the back of her throat and falls forward on his chest again, still pouting. "What do you think about washing that face then?" He prompts. Katya wiggles closer to him and doesn't say anything. "Yeah? This running nose here," he taps her nose, "and then you go and tell mama how much you love him?" He whispers in her ear. 

"Is mama sad?" Katya turns her neck to ask. 

"Mama is always sad when he thinks you're sad, baby," Otabek pulls her hair away from her face to explain, "and if he sees you crying he'll think you're sad with him." 

Otabek finally gets her to wash her face on the sink. He can hear Yuri pattering around the apartment and sends a silent prayer that he's fine. He dries Katya's face when done and helps her step down from the counter. Otabek leads her with a hand on her back to the living room, where he'd heard Yuri moving. 

They find him curled on the armchair, blank face staring at his phone screen as he bites a nail. Katya hastens to him in her socked feet. Otabek steps back and scratches the back of his head, watching as Katya climbs after Yuri and they exchange whispers. She hugs him and Yuri sets a kiss to the top of her head. He glances at Otabek over her shoulder and gives a tiny smile. 

They stay curled up together on the armchair, whispering, and Otabek takes his leave. He showers and goes back to find them in the same position, but with Katya's ear to Yuri's belly. He lifts both his eyebrows at Otabek. 

Otabek watches them fondly when the doorbell rings. Yuri makes a painful face at him and snuggles closer to Katya, whose ears have perked up. Otabek goes to open the door, already imagining who might be at the other side. 

"Oh, my good Allah," Damira exclaims when Otabek opens the door, grabbing his face between her hands like she wanted to make sure it was still there. "My son," she hugs him and Otabek retributes the affection, setting a kiss on top of her hijab as Damira fumbles to look him over and make sure nothing if out of place. 

"So good to see you, my love, how was the tour?" She steps into the hallway. Otabek tucks her smaller frame under his arm but she's too energetic to remain there, "did you eat? Didn't have any problems with the food? And the water? Oh, where's my granddaughter?" She exclaims, and then lower, "asleep?" 

"No, she's in the living room but mom," Otabek grabs her hand to avoid her walking in further, which she was certainly about to do, "give them a minute, please." 

Damira frowns heavily, slowly tilting her chin up and examining Otabek's face. "Them? Is Yuri awake? And here? Oh," she throws the other end of her scarf over one shoulder, curiously extending an eye towards the living room, no doubt perking up her ears as well. "He needs a minute with my granddaughter when I spent two months without her because of him?" 

"Mom," Otabek sets his hands on his hips, "please don't ever make that sort of remark again." 

"Well, it's true," Damira crosses her arms, but seems to understand he's serious, "what happened?" She whispers and Otabek sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Nothing, Katya cried and Yuri wasn't happy," he frowns. 

Damira lifts a hand to her chest. "Cried? For what reason, pray tell? He chastised her again?" She was quick to accuse. 

"No," Otabek is quick to deny, "she was being," he shrugs, "a bit difficult. Anyway, we'll tell you in a while." 

"Damira?" Yuri calls from the living room. Damira promptly goes to him and Otabek follows. 

Yuri is sitting at the sofa, Katya tucked to his side. He looks way better, standing up with a twisted smile to hug Damira as fast as both can stand. Otabek's mother sets her eyes on Katya though, already spreading her arms to hug her. 

"My little granddaughter, look at you!" She kisses Katya's face repeatedly, "so big! Did you grow another inch? Oh, Otabek, do you see that? She has your genes." 

Yuri gives Otabek the usual Damira-look over her shoulder, normally a dramatical widening of his eyes. Both he and Otabek are fairly tall, so there wasn't a reason to entail Yuri was small, even though Otabek is taller than him. 

"Grandma brought you something so beautiful," Damira confesses and Katya squeals in excitement, greedily taking the package Damira sets on her lap. She opens it to reveal a pink dress, all delicate and full of complicate needlework. 

Katya gasps cheerfully and Yuri gives her a pointed look. "Thanks, grandma," she promptly says, and Damira helps her try it on. 

"I made it when you're smaller though, but don't worry, I can make arrangements if it gets out place somewhere, let me see-" 

Yuri walks towards Otabek, who slings an arm around his shoulder and kisses his temple. "How was she?" He asks. 

Yuri shrugs. "Fine. She said she heard it moving and got all excited." 

Otabek smiles. "She's confused. Wait until we get a look at it at the ultrasound." 

"Yeah, we have to schedule that, by the way," Yuri mumbles. "Did you tell your mother anything?" 

Damira's been glancing at them while examining the dress on Katya. In the end it fits her perfectly. 

"No, just that she should give you some time when she walked in." 

"Didn't she make questions?" Yuri raises one eyebrow. 

Otabek smirks. "What do you think?" 

Yuri laughs, wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck. "I think she's dying to know what it is." 

Otabek ducks to kiss him, but they never manage to do that for long when Damira is there. She clears her throat and turns to them with her hands on her hips, analyzing Yuri up and down. "Is everything okay?" She asks, settling down back on the sofa and pulling Katya to her lap. 

"Everything's fine," Yuri says, a satisfied smirk in place. The memory that he and Otabek had fucked right on that sofa last night made his mood brighten. "Actually, Damira," he glances back at Otabek, "me and Beka have something important to tell you." 

"Oh?" She makes, and Katya smiles excitedly on her lap. 

Yuri wonders what she might be thinking, and takes an evil delight in taking as long as he can to say it and to twist his words as much as possible. "You know, I spent some time abroad. Beka didn't suspect it when I took that plane," he flits his eyes to Otabek, who looks mildly confused and mildly preoccupied, "but there was someone else with me." 

Damira frowns heavily, settling Katya aside. The girl flops on her back on the sofa and turns on the television. Her grandmother gets to her feet, a serious look to her face as she walks towards Yuri, giving Otabek these very tight, careful glances. Yuri only smiles proudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"What are you trying to say, boy?" Damira asks coldly. 

"I had everything planned, and yet I couldn't have imagined how it would change me. How it would change our marriage," he glances at Otabek, who is trying to hide his smile and shaking his head. Damira looks like a storm about to set off, glancing back at Katya to make sure she was out of hearing range, as though she could comprehend anything of what Yuri was talking about. 

"I talked to Beka last night, and we both decided that it was for the best to have this new person on our lives," Yuri continues, "I'm sure we'll be very happy together." 

"Someone else?" Damira says with difficulty, watching Otabek as though she hadn't seen him before and then turning to Yuri with a fiery expression. 

"Mom, it's fine-" Otabek begins, probably wanting to drop this already not to aggravate his mother. 

But Yuri is having too much fun. "Yes. They're much younger than Beka." 

"Much younger?" Damira grits her teeth. Her face is red, and she brings out a finger to probably wag at Yuri's face when Yuri drops his hands to his belly. 

"Yes, just two months old," he smirks. 

Damira examines him thoroughly, frozen on the spot. It takes her some time to let her eyes drop to Yuri's hands on his belly and for her brain to work around what he'd just said. "B-But, what do you mean? Otabek," she turns to her son, who nods and smiles openly. 

"It's true. Yuri's pregnant, mom," he beams, "we're having another baby." 

Damira gasps, bringing both her hands to her mouth and turning wide eyes to Yuri. "Oh, oh, lord," she gasps, her sandaled feet slowly moving towards Yuri. "Another baby! Oh, Yuri," she throws herself on him, tucking her face on Yuri's shoulder and pressing him to her chest. Yuri stands rigidly under her embrace, completely taken off-guard. He opens his mouth to say something and finds that he can't. Damira seldom hugs him. He can actually count how many times she'd done that, purposefully, with feeling, on the fingers of a single hand. 

"Oh, Yuri, you're blessed," she says, voice coming out wet with what Yuri realizes are tears. Yuri hates her so fucking much because apparently hearing her say that and feel the wet patch of her tears on his shoulder makes him cry too. He doesn't even realize he's doing it, but he hugs her close and avoids Otabek's eyes. "You're blessed, my child," Damira keeps saying. 

"What happened?" Yuri can hear Katya asking, and then Otabek shushing her softly, saying something else in a small voice. 

Damira's presence though, her embrace is like a punch to Yuri's gut. He sometimes took a lot of things for granted in this life. He feels so completely swallowed by her emotion, by the truthful sentiment in her voice, something so unlike anything he'd had before. He feels like he's been waiting for this moment his entire life, for someone to say those words to him and trap him in such an inescapable embrace. It's because at that moment Damira feels like his mother, Yuri realizes, like his own missing mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [itsthesinbinfriend](https://itsthesinbinfriend.tumblr.com/) has once again been a wonderful person and made another fan work for this series. Don't forget to follow and bother her about how kind she is! 
> 
> Also, I know next to nothing about pregnancy. I looked some things up but it's still not perfect. My defense is: it's fiction, take it lightly. Hope you like it!

Yuri groans. They always get Katya's name wrong no matter how many times he tells them it's _Ekaterina Plisetsky Altin_. Whatever. 

He was out getting lunch with Katya at their favorite restaurant down the street. She'd asked for a bowl of peanut and was gobbling one after the other into her mouth. 

"What was it, mama?" Katya asks when Yuri puts his phone down on the table. 

"Nothing, sweetheart, just the fans finding out mama is pregnant," Yuri mumbles, taking one peanut to eat. He hums and takes the menu in hand. He already knows all the dishes here, but the chef had promised to make him something special. "Figured out what you want already?" 

Katya nods, supporting her coloring book on the table. "Pasta," she says, beginning to color a mermaid. She buries her other hand into the peanut bowl and eats some more. 

Yuri sets the menu down and watches her. "Darling, if you eat all of that you'll have no space left in your stomach for lunch," he says, and Katya pouts, shooting him an upset look before going back to her coloring. "Hey," Yuri prompts, remembering something, "do you know how to do this?" He takes one of the peanuts and throws it up. It descends in an arc and into Yuri's awaiting mouth. 

Katya gasps. "No. I want it!" 

Yuri teaches her how to throw the peanut so it wouldn't stray too much from her face when it fell. Katya gets gradually irritated when she doesn't manage it, peanuts landing on the table, her seat and on her hair; one even on her forehead. Yuri can't help laughing, but when she finally gets it right he whoops and hugs her over the table, wiping the stray peanuts away from her and bunching her hair into a high ponytail. 

Yuri bends to get the peanuts from the floor and the waiter hurries his way. "It's okay, sir," he kneels to get them, probably having already spied Yuri's small baby bump. Also, the news of his pregnancy had spread like wild-fire in Kazakhstan's news reports. 

"Sorry about that," Yuri apologizes. He really didn't mean to make the guy do that for him. The waiter nods and asks if they would like something else. Yuri orders Katya's pasta and a juice for them. 

Katya waves at him when he goes, going back to coloring. Yuri's phone chimes with a new message from Otabek. 

_Just left the studio, baby_  
_Where are you two at?_

Yuri smirks, _the only restaurant that puts up with me_. 

_Got it._

_want me to order for u?_

_Yes. Whatever you're having._

Yuri grins. _sure u want to eat salad?_. Otabek's answer doesn't come right away, which means he must've already pocketed his phone. Yuri waves the waiter and asks for Otabek's favorite dish here. 

"Guess what?" Yuri asks Katya, "Daddy's coming to eat with us." 

Her face lights up and Yuri has to calm down her shrieking. She shows him her colored mermaid, a tail painted in blue and purple, hair pink and dark skin. The pencil has run through the drawing lines more than once. 

"It's perfect, baby," Yuri coos accordingly. Katya'd started school three weeks ago and though the beginning was painful she now had the habit of coloring with the other kids and wouldn't stop. Otabek had bought her all the coloring pencils there were in this whole world and she left them scattered all around the apartment. It was a headache to collect all of them and more than once Yuri had had to shout for her to put it away. 

Their juice arrives and so does their food. The chef had made Yuri a different kind of salad, with dark olives, chicken and a simmering sauce that tastes heavenly. He's about to ask the waiter if he could take Otabek's dish back until he arrived but at the mere thought of it he hears the engine of a motorcycle roaring down the street and a dark silhouette parking at the other side. 

Winter has been slowly creeping towards Almaty, so Otabek is wearing his scarves again, jacket zipped up to his collar and jeans. He stores his helmet back into his motorcycle, waving at Yuri and Katya through the window's glass. 

Katya shrieks in excitement, kicking her legs when he enters the restaurant. Otabek greets the waiters with a nod and walks towards them, enveloping Katya with his arms and tickling her. She screeches and bats at him, and Yuri has to hiss for them to stop it when the other patrons look their way. Otabek guiltily leaves her be, leaning towards Yuri to give him a kiss. 

"How are you?" Otabek asks, reaching a hand to rub his bump over his clothes. 

"Fine," Yuri shrugs, "your food is here," he indicates the plate next to Katya's. Otabek sits down beside his daughter and hums. 

"Thanks," he nudges Yuri's foot under the table. Yuri squints at him teasingly, Katya shoving her coloring under Otabek's nose to show him. 

"Katya, sweetie, let your father eat," Yuri mumbles half-heartedly, but Otabek is already complimenting her artistic talents. 

Yuri forks some more of his salad, watching as Katya fiddles with her pasta. "Katya, why don't you eat, darling?" 

"I'm eatiiing," she drawls, scooping some more into her spoon. 

"Beka, help her," Yuri asks, finishing the rest of his salad and drinking up his glass. Otabek is still chewing on his food, but he reaches out to scoop more pasta and feed Katya. Yuri peruses the menu once and waves the waiter over. He asks for a tiramisu, a big slice, if they could. 

"I want a milkshake," Katya announces, eyes on her drawing while Otabek inches the spoon closer to her mouth. She's got sauce all around her lips. 

"No," Yuri says, "You'll only have milkshake when you're done eating." 

"But-" 

"Katya," Yuri gives her the look. She pouts and whines. Otabek sighs, but tries not to console her. Yuri's been ingraining that in his mind. "Wipe your mouth, come on," Yuri reaches over the table and dabs the napkin on her mouth. She frowns but doesn't bat him away. 

Yuri's dessert arrives and while he gets his face stuffed Otabek slides his phone towards him. "What's this?" Yuri takes it in hand, looking down at the screen. There's a picture of a modern house and a tremendous price. Yuri's eyebrows slowly inch together. He looks up to find Otabek analyzing him, both eyebrows raised. Yuri sighs, sliding the phone back to him. 

"I want to see," Katya makes grabby hands at the phone. Otabek takes it and brushes off the webpage before handing it back to her. 

"We'll need a bigger place," Otabek tells him. Yuri chews on his dessert, shrugging. Otabek clears his throat, turning to Katya and urging her to finish eating. 

Yuri pays the check and Katya thankfully doesn't remember to ask for the milkshake again. She takes Yuri's hand when they go back home, walking dutifully by his side on the sidewalk while Otabek takes his bike to put in the garage. 

Yuri's only got a couple minutes to brush his teeth and change before they're headed to get his ultrasound done. Otabek goes help Katya brush her teeth and meanwhile Yuri inspects the contents of his closet. He's about to button a jeans button-down when he catches himself in the mirror. 

He doesn't look any different than what he looked at the same stage with Katya. The curve of his belly is smooth and barely there at three months and a half along. He's thinking about not taking the break he did for Katya, in fact, he's been working non-stop these last few days and doesn't think about stopping until he's one or two months before going into labor. He doesn't know what he'll _do_ when he becomes big enough that he won't be able to walk on the catwalk anymore but surely Lilia would find a way to pester him. He can even draw some pieces for her, if she would ask. 

Smiling, Yuri caresses the slope of his belly. "We're finally going to see you today, little one," he murmurs, and then slips on his shoes before taking a coat and heading to the living room. 

Katya is sat on Otabek's lap on the sofa, in the light blue parka Yuri'd brought from somewhere around the world he'd been to and thought of her. She's playing on her tablet, tapping furiously on the screen and raising it to Otabek's eye-level when there's something that needs reading. 

"Daddy, what is this?" Katya asks, shoving the device in Otabek's face. 

"You've already used of all your golden coins," Otabek dutifully reads out loud, "would you like to gain more?" 

"Yes," Katya shrieks, but Otabek takes it from her grasp. 

"No, those things aren't free and you're not becoming a game addict," Otabek says, locking the tablet and putting it aside. "Let's go, mama's already waiting for you," he continues when Katya is about to protest. She jumps off his lap and goes running to Yuri, taking his hand as they take the elevator to the garage. 

Yuri sits her on her chair on the backseat of the car, fastening the seatbelts. He takes the passenger seat once finished and Otabek pulls out. He keeps giving Yuri those small smiles and squeezing his thigh excitedly. 

"Can't wait to meet it," Otabek says, beaming. 

Yuri rolls his eyes, but shares the same sentiment. 

"I want baby!" Katya shrieks from the backseat. 

Yuri gulps nervously when they arrive at the clinic. Otabek parks and they finally get down from the car. He helps Katya out and soon walk towards the entrance. Otabek's phone rings and when he looks down at the caller id he gives Yuri a look and mouths _'Mom'_. 

Yuri grunts internally. The last thing he needed was Damira here. He had had to manipulate Otabek into denying her from coming. It was a bit mean on his part, he knew. Yuri still wasn't over that foreign feeling he'd gotten when Damira had hugged him when hearing the news of the pregnancy, but this moment was a bit private. 

"Hey, mom," Otabek speaks on the phone. Yuri walks ahead and pulls the door to the clinic open. Katya attaches herself to his leg, while Otabek follows, speaking lowly on his phone. 

There are not many people inside. Half of the reception room is occupied by chairs. There's a couple sitting next to the coffee machine, a lady by herself and old woman knitting something next to her. It smells like a dentist office, and Yuri goes to the reception desk to present the form from his doctor. The receptionist doesn't bat an eye at him, smiling and typing on her computer. 

"That's all, Mr Plisetsky. Would you wait, please? Someone will call you shortly," she says, and Yuri directs Katya towards one of the chairs. Otabek comes to take the seat beside him and pockets his phone with a sigh. 

"Mom asked us to go see her when we're done here," Otabek says. Yuri hums, taking out his cell phone from his pocket. 

Katya gets up from her seat to tap on Otabek's knee insistently. "Daddy, daddy..." 

"We could stop home first though," Otabek continues, probably not taking Yuri's silence as a good sign. He takes Katya's hand to stop her from nudging him. "She's excited to hear the news on the baby and probably the sex- What, Katya?" 

"Water," Katya says, pointing at the machine. Otabek sighs but stands up, turning to Yuri. "Do you want some too?" 

"No, thanks," if Yuri were to drink anything it was possible he would pee on his pants. He doesn't remember feeling like this for Katya's first ultrasound. He'd been a little lost and desperate to that but now he just feels itchy, like he wants to get it done with as soon as possible. 

"Is this your second?" The lady he'd seen before leans to ask him. He hadn't noticed before, but she's pregnant too, her belly way bigger than his. Yuri estimates eight to nine months. 

"Uh, yes," Yuri nods. 

The woman smiles. "This is my first, a boy," she states proudly, rubbing a hand on her belly through her coat. Yuri congratulates her. "Thank you. My husband couldn't come but I'm just doing a check-up. His name will be Dimitri. Do you know the sex to yours?" 

Yuri shakes his head. "Not yet," he glances at Otabek, coming back with Katya balanced on his hip. "But I think it's a girl," he murmurs, "again." 

The woman glances at Katya and nods. "A mother's intuition is always good. But I thought mine was a girl too at first," she winks and leans back when Otabek returns. How could she just throw him that bomb and go away? 

"Everything okay?" Otabek frowns, settling Katya on his knee. She is drinking the water and loudly crinkling the plastic cup. 

"Yes," Yuri nods and pockets his phone. He supposes he doesn't care if it's a boy and not a girl. A boy could be good, for a change. He already has a daughter though so of course another girl would be in his comfort zone. He knows the tricks already, even though a boy couldn't prove to be much different, right? Babies were the same. It could only grow to be different when they were older. 

Yuri taps his foot impatiently. The woman he'd talked to before has her name called, and she waves at Yuri before accompanying the nurse. 

Otabek glances at her and then at Yuri. "What did she tell you?" 

Yuri shrugs. "It's her first pregnancy, she's excited, blablah." 

Otabek raises one eyebrow. "Was that all?" 

"Yes, Beka, that was all- Katya," he gives her a look. She's still on Otabek's lap, but now peeling apart the plastic cup. She gives him wide eyes and a guilty face, settling the cup on her lap. She waits until he's looked away to continue. 

"You know you don't have to be scared of anything, right?" Otabek asks, settling a hand on his thigh over Yuri's legging. 

"Right," Yuri sighs, and drops his head on his husband's shoulder. 

"Mr Plisetsky," a nurse calls. 

Yuri gets to his feet, his heart thundering. Otabek gets up with Katya, throwing her cup in the bin when they follow the nurse inside. She leads them towards a white hallway. There are several doors painted in light blue, several health adds on the walls depicting breastfeeding and some safety tips for babies. 

The nurse opens one of the doors to them, holding it open while they filter inside. "Is she your daughter?" She asks, pointing at Katya, following in front of Otabek. 

Otabek nods, taken aback. "Yes. Do we have to wait outside?" 

The nurse pauses but shakes her head. "No, that's fine. The doctor will be here in a minute. Mr Plisetsky, could you lie on the bed, please? Yes, thank you." 

She leaves and closes the door. Yuri sighs, positioning himself on the bed, belly up. Otabek pulls the chair next to the bed and sits down, Katya between his knees. 

Katya reaches out to Yuri's hand, looking frantically around and to the ultrasound with wary eyes. "Mama, it hurt?" 

Yuri smiles, squeezing her little hand. "No, sweetie, it doesn't." 

The doctor arrives. He greets them politely and shakes their hands, taking the seat in front of the screen. 

"So," he smiles, turning to Yuri, "How have you been?" 

"Good," Yuri shrugs. 

"Nausea? Cramps? Feeling anything different, anything that makes you uncomfortable?" 

Yuri shakes his head. "No. The nausea has passed," he murmurs, "mostly." 

"That's good to hear," the doctor turns the machine on. "Could you please lift your shirt? I'll have to apply this gel on your belly," he glances at Otabek, as though he thinks he'll say something against it. "It might be a little cold." 

Yuri takes his coat and throws it at Otabek, unbuttoning the last few buttons of his shirt and pulling the hem up. The slight curve of his belly becomes visible and doctor snaps his gloves on. 

"Could you- your pants please?" The doctor asks shyly. 

"Sure," Yuri lowers the waistband of his pants. The doctor doesn't say anything as he smears the gel on Yuri's lower belly. Yuri flinches and sees out of the corner of his eye the way Katya is watching him warily. He gives her a soft smile. 

"Fourteen weeks along, right?" The doctor asks. 

"Fifteen," it's Otabek who answers. 

The doctor nods and takes the probe from its stand. "All right, let's take a look at this baby. Ready?" He asks, and Yuri nods. The probe tickles a little bit when it touches his skin and the doctor slides it around for a while, staring at the screen. Katya is tilting her head trying to see. 

Yuri can't see much other than black and white waves. The doctor holds the probe at the center of his lower belly for a while and hums thoughtfully. Otabek glances at Yuri. 

"Do you wish to know the sex?" The doctor asks. 

Yuri turns to Otabek. He shrugs. "Yes," Yuri says, trying to make sense of the image on the screen. 

"Ok. Any lucky guesses so far?" The doctor smiles. 

"Hm," Yuri stares at Katya, "I was hoping another girl." 

They all turn to Otabek, who glances at Yuri. "As long as it is healthy," he says. There's a pause, "But a boy would be nice." 

Yuri narrows his eyes at him. He had a feeling inside his chest that Otabek was rooting for a boy. "Traitor," he says under his breath. 

The doctor chuckles and looks back at the screen. "Well," he says with a small sigh, "If I'm right, I suppose it's a win-win situation." 

Yuri frowns. Otabek has this face like he's slowly figuring something out, and Yuri looks back at the doctor, who turns the screen their way. "They're twins. Congratulations." 

"Holy fuck!" Yuri claps a hand to his mouth. The image is weird, but there are definitely two white heads in there. "Shit," he feels Otabek clambering to kiss him. 

"What is twix? Mama is bad?" Katya is asking, clasping Yuri's hand. 

"Your mama is fine," the doctor says, "He's having twins, two babies." 

"I knew it," Otabek is saying, but takes his place back at the chair. 

"Shut up," Yuri sighs, resting his head back on the pillow. Gods, he can't fucking believe it! He was having two damn babies. 

"So," the doctor continues, "I'm fairly certain this one is a boy, so, congratulations on that," he tilts his head towards Otabek, pointing at the lower white form. Its head is discernible from the rest of the body, slim and fragile. "This one I'm still not sure," he points at the one on top. "Fifteen weeks is not a very good time to determine the sexes still, you may want to wait a bit longer and come here to take another look. Then I'll be able to tell with certainty. But the placentas are separated, see?" He points at a thin white film surrounding each of the babies. "They're fraternal. If this one is indeed a boy, we're still at fifty-fifty with the other one. But they are not identical." 

Otabek nods. "Okay. That's good. We won't confuse them," he chuckles, clasping a hand around Yuri's thigh. "Are they healthy though?" 

"Yes," the doctor replies, "everything in order. And if you should feel anything different, Mr Plisetsky," he turns to Yuri, "Contact your doctor, okay?" 

Yuri nods. 

The doctor hums, turning back to the screen. "Would you like a picture?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank [itsthesinbinfriend](https://itsthesinbinfriend.tumblr.com/) for the fan work for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment so I'll know you guys liked it!


End file.
